A scroll compressor includes a compressing mechanism unit in which scroll laps included in a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll, respectively, are in mesh with each other. Rotational power generated by a rotational mechanism unit that is provided separately is transmitted to the compressing mechanism unit through a main shaft. The orbiting scroll is eccentric from the axis of rotation of the main shaft and makes an orbital motion while being prevented from rotating on its own axis by a rotation-preventing mechanism that is provided separately. In the compressing mechanism unit, the orbiting scroll orbits the fixed scroll, whereby fluid is compressed.
A known scroll compressor includes a follower crank mechanism in which the sealability of a compression chamber is improved with a scroll lap of a fixing scroll and a scroll lap of an orbiting scroll being pressed against each other under a centrifugal force (see Patent Literature 1, for example).